Who's your God?
by Darkfire75
Summary: PeinHidan. “Who’s your God?” Hidan let out a curse and moaned. The man above him regarded him coolly. “I’ll tell ya one thing,” Hidan snarled. “It ain’t you.” rated for language and sexual stuff.


_**Author's note:**__ I've never read any PeinHidan fanfics, so I decided I'd try writing one to satisfy my love for this pairing :3 This pairing is scarce…not much fanart (I've only seen a few) but it's definitely one of the hottest pairings out there. The rage, the hate, the different beliefs…it makes for good writing material. It also helps that I read a Bleach fanfiction of Aizen x Grimmjow and to me, Pein and Hidan are the same; A man who believes he is God and who has one follower who blatantly disobeys and hates him. You can say I was inspired by the AiGrimm fic, hehe. _

_This fic was decided with the first opening line. That line would not leave my brain, so I wrote it down and then eventually this fic spawned from it. It just seemed like something Pein would say. I seem to torture Hidan in every single fanfic I write, but seriously, I love him to death! So, without further ado…enjoy! :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ DOES NOT OWN IN ANY WAY. I swear on Jashin -.-_

* * *

"Who's your God?"

Hidan let out a curse and moaned. The man above him regarded him coolly. "I'll tell ya one thing," Hidan snarled. "It ain't _you_." He let out a scream when the other man thrust into him roughly.

"That's no way to talk to me, Hidan."

"Like I give a fuck, seriously."

Pein narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. He grabbed Hidan by the hair and pulled his head back. His pierced tongue extended out to lick the side of Hidan's pale face. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you," he hissed.

"Fuck you."

Pein sighed. "Must I discipline you again, Hidan?" His thrusts became harder and more painful. Hidan was wincing and whimpering. Apparently there were certain kinds of pain that Hidan just couldn't withstand.

"You're not…a fucking…god," Hidan panted.

The orange haired man yanked on the rosary hanging around the religious man's neck. Hidan choked. "Oh? Have you any proof?" he drawled.

Despite his predicament, Hidan smirked. "Yeah. There's no way in hell a fucker like you could _ever_ be God."

Pein stared down at him curiously before moving his hips against Hidan again. The other man groaned loudly. "And why is that, Hidan?" Pein asked.

"Because you suck."

Pein had been hoping for a more insightful response. But he had to remember that this was Hidan. Hidan was one of the most childish of his Akatsuki members. He had no capacity for deep thinking, as Kakuzu had once put it. Pein enjoyed messing with his mind and having his way with the silver-haired man. It was a thrill to see Hidan at his mercy and bitching at him.

"That is not a valid excuse," Pein stated.

"I don't give a fuck."

"Does your god do this to you?"

"Obviously not."

"Why not?"

"Pleasures of the body aren't part of Jashinism."

Pein was mildly interested. He would very much like to meet this Jashin that Hidan rambled on about. Regardless of Hidan's beliefs, he still came whenever he and Pein would do their midnight fuck. It was more an involuntary thing on Hidan's part however. He was not here because he wanted to be. Pein forced him, literally, to come to him.

"I wonder what your Jashin would do if he found out what you've been doing with me," Pein sneered.

The look on Hidan's face was priceless. He was terrified. The fear was written all over his face. He _adored_ this deity called Jashin. Pein was curious just what kind of power this Jashin actually had over Hidan. To make one of his strongest followers cower in fear at the mere mention of sin…his power must be awesome. Pein's thrusts became harder and faster and Hidan unwillingly screamed out again.

"F-Fuuuuuck!!"

"Unless you want everyone to know what we're doing, I'd suggest shutting up, Hidan," the orange-haired male snapped. He dragged his painted nails down the immortal's back, watching the scratches bleed. Blood on Hidan was beautiful. It was as if the silver-haired man was made to be bathed in it. Pein leaned forward and licked the red liquid off his back. Hidan shuttered, disliking the sensation.

"You are mine, Hidan," Pein stated coolly. "Whatever hold this Jashin has on you, it is meaningless._ I_ own you."

"The fuck…you do…"

"Ah ah ah…" He was thrusting even harder now. He could feel Hidan quivering beneath him. "If you don't want me doing this to you ever again, you will denounce your Jashin and worship me instead."

Hidan spat in his face. "Go to hell, you fucking heathen."

Pein sighed as he pulled out of the other man. He grabbed Hidan's messy silver hair and forced him to turn around. He thrust his cock into Hidan's unsuspecting mouth and watched as the immortal man gagged and closed his eyes angrily. "Suck it," Pein ordered. "Drink from your God."

Hidan glared at him hatefully. He wanted him dead; that was plain and obvious. Pein smirked once Hidan began to bob his head up and down. Eventually, he would come around and realize that there was only one true god. The leader of the Akatsuki moaned softly as the only one who defied him sucked him off. Once done, he pulled Hidan's face closer to his own and stared into the defeated, but still defiant pink eyes.

"Now…answer me…who is your God?"

Hidan stared at him a good long while, seeming to contemplate his answer. Pein waited patiently. Finally, Hidan's lips turned up into a smirk. "You really wanna know?"

"Tell me."

The silver-haired man looked away before giving him a sidelong glance. "I follow one God and one God only."

Perhaps tonight was the night. Would Hidan finally bend to his will like the others?

Hidan's smirk widened. "Jashin-sama…is the only God I will ever worship and there's not a damn fucking thing you can do about it, you fucking heathen piece of shit."


End file.
